Workflow software automates the capturing of business processes at various levels of an organization. In capital investment project implementations, workflow software may document and facilitate the tracking of approvals for development activities and procurement of materials and services. Decision processes and tracking of document flow associated with the development and implementation of capital projects may also be facilitated by workflow software. Workflow software may be used in analysis of capital budgeting activities wherein techniques are employed to determine economic justification for a firm's long term investments in capital assets, such as new machinery, replacement machinery, new plants, transportation equipment, and telephone exchange switching equipment. Workflow software may also assist in tracking the planning and engineering activities of capital asset deployment and may integrate this information with project lifecycle information, cost and revenue forecasts associated with projects, and work status tracking associated with deployment. Workflow software may also include technical records of development and implementation activities performed in association with capital projects with links to documentation describing, justifying, and supporting the work.